CinderMax
by Maximumride732
Summary: Maximum Ride has always been a Cinderella, including the stepsisters and rich stepmom. But can a college chat room change all of that? When Max finds out not only to be herself but also be a princess, with her own Prince of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my first FanFiction story! I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and it's an all-human Maximum Ride Fic. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, do you think I would be writing a FanFiction story? Nah, I don't think so. I also don't own any songs, as I am too tone-deaf to be a singer. **

**Claimer: I do own my bowl of Raisin Bran (YUM!), and this dinosaur computer!**

**Fly On!**

**-MaximumRide732**

_Oh, oh oh, oh_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel ey-_

"Maximum Ride!" my stepmother, Anne called into my room. Whatever happened to _knocking? _Well I guess I wasn't special enough for that. " What are you doing!" She didn't sat it like a question, but she did seem angry.

"What?" I asked, confused. It's been this way since my father died. My life is kind of a cliché, because of my evil stepmother, and two stepsisters, Brigid and Lissa. We lived in a small town called Warren in Arizona.

"Why aren't you cleaning? I wanted you to clean out the twins' dresser!" I tried to make a good comeback, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Why can't they clean it out themselves?" I asked. "And why do they even need it cleaned?"

"The girls are on a diet, so we don't want any baggy clothes," she said, and I burst out laughing. Brigid and Lissa were twigs!

I said, "Whatever," and looked at the clock. _Crap._ I was late for baseball, _again _because of Anne.

Ijumped out the window and hit the ground, running without a pause.

**A/N: So that was my first of (hopefully) many FanFicton stories. Sorry the chapter was a bit boring, but it will get exciting. Remember to favorite, like, and review on the story, or you can PM me. **

**Ta-ta for now!**

**-Maximumride732**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I've been so busy. You know, making a YouTube account, listening to music, and watching movies. A hard life.**

**So, I'm finally reading the Host by Stephanie Meyer. Who else has read it? **

**Disclaimer: James Patterson writes Maximum Ride.**

**I am a girl.**

**I am not named James Patterson.**

**Therefore, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**I am not a songwriter/singer so I don't own songs either. **

**Claimer: I have a copy of all MR books, along with Harry Potter, and I read both series at least 7 times!**

**Fly On!**

**-Maximumride732 **

Baseball went the same as always. There was me and the guys. The guys consisted of Dylan (what a butthead), Sam (his lackey), and Fang (the popular boy who says he isn't emo, but I don't believe him.)

When I got home, the twins' were squealing about something.

"Who died?" I shouted sarcastically.

"No one, Stupid. Ella convinced the school to have a Masquerade Halloween Dance!" Brigid screamed. Ella was the female dog of the school. (I'm not allowed to curse, according to three friends I have, Nudge, Iggy, and Angel **(A/N:** **AKA I'm not allowed to swear)**)

" I know," I said. "I'm going with Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. It's next week."

"I doubt it," Brigid said. Whatever, I thought. And with that, I got a shower, brushed my hair, and made dinner for my _kind_ stepfamily, even though I cook so bad I can burn water. Anne and the twins call it a problem. I call it _talent._ I ate a large plate of spaghetti I made, from a box, and went to bed. I had the weirdest dream.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Max's dream. Remember to review, favorite, or PM me!**

**I have a headache. Not a normal one either. Its like a Max headache. That's what Ill call it. It hurts so bad! Grrrrrrrrrr. **

**Bye!**

**~Maximumride732**

**P.S. If I'm not on within a week, spam me with PMs reminding me to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I just updated two days ago, and some of you were asking for an update. I also wanted to make a longer chapter. It occurred to me that you guys don't know the ages/grades of the characters so…**

**Max and Iggy: 17/senior**

**Dylan, Ella, Fang/stepsisters: 18/senior**

**Nudge and Angel: 16/junior**

**Gazzy:14/freshman **

**Okay, so BTW if the grammar is bad it's like 8 in the morning, so give me some credit. It's going to be a long chapter! Oh and in this story, Ella is mean and likr the queen of Bridgid and Lissa. Sorry the A/N was so long.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot sing.**

**I can write.**

**I am not old enough to be a successful author like JP.**

**I am not a singer.**

**I, sadly, did not write Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 3

I started running, my sweats and to sticking to me. I was covered in sweat, but I had to keep running. The dogs and wolf-men I called Erasers were chasing me. I knew this was no game anymore.

I found a clearing. A cliff. I wanted to scream and run away, but I couldn't let my cowardice win. The Erasers and dogs were closing in. Oh, crap. I had to get away from them. With no other choice, I launched myself of the cliff, backwards. I unfurled fourteen-foot white, brown, and speckled feathery wings. It hurt my back to open them so fast. But I would live to see tomorrow. I heard a beeping sound. The Erasers had guns, which seemed to beep all the time.

I woke up drenched with sweat. My alarm clock was still beeping. I got up and turned it of. I was _not_ excited for school. We got to start a history project in partners, and we didn't know who ours were yet. I got into the kitchen and made the twins and Anne some easy-to-bake lean breakfast pouch, and me some scrambled eggs, the only thing I could cook. I got dressed in a blue Fall Out Boy top I had laying around and threw on my black skinnies and threw on my Chucks.

School went the same way as it always did. In fourth period, History, my teacher dew names from a jar to partner us up.

"Bridgid and Ella," Mr. Howe, or teacher, said, "You are partners. I want to see their project. It was probably about why women that were around in the Civil War didn't wear miniskirts. They squealed and jumped up.

"Iggy and Dylan," he said. I felt so bad for them.

This continued on until there was almost no one but me left.

"Max and Fang," he said, "you are partners." I groaned internally, and stayed put. There was no way I was getting up and going to him. I hated how long it took for him to partner us with our enemies. Why couldn't Iggy switch with Fang? It would be way easier.

"Okay," Fang said, "What do you want the project to be on?"

I smiled and said, "How about why jocks throughout history were so stupid. I laughed. He didn't.

"Um, how about Paul Revere and the lights?" he said.

"Whatever you want, _Tooth._" I said. The bell rang and I got up to go to lunch.

"You got partnered up with _Fang Anderson?_" Nudge and Angel got super excited to hear this. I didn't see how it was that interesting, anyway.

I groaned and said, "Ughhhh. It's no big deal anyway. It's just a stupid History project."

"_No big deal?" _Nudge said. "But Fang is the single most hottest football player to ever walk the Earth, no wait, to ever walk the halls of Warren High. You should be elated that he's your partner, and he's super smart! You should totally go out with him!" she squealed without syopping.

" He's _super smart?" _I said, _"Super smart._ If he was _super smart _why doesn't he dump his _super stupid_ girlfriend.

The lunch bell rang. By the end of the day I just wanted to go home.

After dinner, I put on an old baseball jersey and sweatpants, and went to bed thinking about the dream I had last night.

**A/N: So what did you think of Max's dream? It was her version of saying about her dream in AE. **

**I'm going to start school on August 26****th****, so I won't be on as often, but I'll try at least to write a chapter or two every weekend. **

**I'm going to do a song of the chapter (SOTC) every chapter. All you have to do is guess the song.**

_**So hear I write my lullaby**_

_**To all the lonely ones**_

_**Remember as you learn to try**_

_**To be the one you love**_

_**So I can take this pen**_

_**And teach you how to live**_

_**But what is left unsaid**_

_**The greatest gift I give**_

_**So hear my voice**_

_**Remind you not to bleed**_

_**I am here**_

**So this is like my most favoritest song ever, so don't say anything bad about them. I'm going to see the band that sings that song front row in October, and I'll say who it is next week!**

**I love all you lovely readers! Bye for Now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay to some of you who wanted it earlier. My computer is giving all sorts of problems. I took an hour to write the last chapter. It's the same day that I posted the other one, for anyone who will read this after it was posted. **

** I'm so glad my computer is working again. This morning it kept on shutting of. And that people actually read my story.**

** Thank you, Queenie, for requesting more, and 0o0-happy-dagger-0o0 for the idea of changing the story from the movie A Cinderella Story, which I love. But I hate in some how they know each other and yet are too blind to see that it's the other one. **

**Dislaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I am not James Patterson, considering it is called FAN fiction and if he wanted he could publish this himself.**

**On with the story!**

**P.S: this is a short chapter.**

**Fang POV:****  
**Ever since Max and I were partnered up for the project, I realized how much I missed Ells messing around with me. I just didn't feel the same spark as I did before. I don't know anymore.

Max was on my mind for some reason. I still love Ella, but how come I didn't feel the same spark as her?

As football and baseball captain, it was my job to be the popular jock with the pretty cheerleader girlfriend. I didn't want to be like everyone else.

On the bus, I sat in the back and tried to listen in my music in peace.

_(__**A/N: song is Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy. I love them. Can you tell?)**_

_Baby you were my picket fence_

_I miss missing you now and then_

_Chlorine kissed summer skin_

_I miss missing you now and then_

_Sometimes before it gets better_

_The darkness gets bigger_

_The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

_Baby you are my picket fence_

_I miss missing you now and then_

The song just made me think. Sometimes I feel like Ella, who I would take a bullet for, is behind the trigger. I know it's bad to feel that way, but I do.

When I got home I had to choose a poet to do an English project on. My dad loved Edgar Allan Poe, and so I did a project on _The Raven._

That night I fell asleep with peaceful dreams and no thoughts of the two girls in my head.

**A/N: Sorry it was bad (and short). I don't know how boys think and it makes it hard to write like them.**

**Last chapters song: Saviour by the Black Veil Brides (who I'm seeing with Bullet For My Valentine in October).**

**This chapters song:**

_**I'm not coming back (forgive me)**_

_**I've done something so terrible and terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling) but you'd expect that from me**_

_**I'mmixed up, I'll be bluff,**_

_**Now the rain is just (I'm) washing you out of my hair**_

_**And out of my mind**_

_**Keeping an eye on the world**_

_**From so many thousands of feet off the ground**_

_**I'm over you know I'm at home in the clouds towering over your head**_

_**(I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home now**_

_**I guess I'll go home)**_

**Remember to guess the lyrics! I will warn you though, I listen to Rock, Alternative, and Metal, so you might not know the songs.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really wanted to update but I'm going to go to Gettysburg all day. **

** I'm really glad that so many people are reading this. It makes me feel special.**

** Tomorrow I won't be able to update because I'll be bawling my eyes out. Well, maybe. First of all, I have to go school shopping, and I don't mind clothing shopping, but I hate shopping for notebooks and all of that crap. Also, I'm watching the Host (movie) and I cried so hard at the book. And then I'm watching Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters with my dad.**

** I'm listening to the song The Fault In Our Stars by Troye Sivan. I love the book. Who else is a Nerdfighter.**

**Disclaimer: CAN'T YOU TELL BY NOW I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE?!**

**Max POV:**

I finished typing just as Anne comes striding into the room. Why can't I have a lock on my door but everyone else does?

"Maximum," she said sweetly. What? Anne is never _sweet. _Your friend is here.

I wondered what _friend _she was talking about. It was only four, and Nudge was picking me up for baseball at six.

"Who?" I asked. I was sooooo confused right now.

"The football captain that's dating your sisters' best friend. What's his name again? Fang, right? What a stupid name."

I walked out my room and down the stairs. Fang was still standing at the door, trying to invisible from Lissa and Brigid. It was working, considering that he was wearing all black (surprise there) and we had some dark wood siding.

"Um," I said, breaking the silence. He whipped around. "Fang, what are you doing? And why are you here?"

"Well, I'm avoiding your sisters, and I need to check your report, unless you want one of the airheads to edit it for you."

Fang walked up to my room behind me. Anne was still in my room, looking at herself in a baseball trophy. I tapped on her shoulder.

"Anne, get out. This is my room. And you do know I have a mirror in here, right?"

"Wait, you actually look in the mirror? I thought you look at the back of a spoon to see if you look okay. Because you don't."

"Get. Out." I said through clenched my teeth and pushed her out. I was so angry at Anne, couldn't she at least _try _to be nice. She acted like I was nothing, and I wanted to show her that she was wrong, and I was sick of it.

"So," I said, walking up my laptop. I opened it and opened the file and handed it over.

"Go ahead," I said. I was boiling with anger. I didn't even notice when he gave it back and left.

**A/N: I gotta go now :/ but I'll try and update within the next two days.**

**Last chapters song: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low feat. Juliet Simms**

**This Chapters Song:**

_**And hey darling**_

_**I hope you're good tonight**_

_**And I know you don't feel right when I'm leavin'**_

_**Yeah, I want it but no I don't need it**_

_**Tell me something sweet to get me by**_

'_**Cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing**_

_**La, la la la, la la la **_

_**Till everyone is singing**_

_**If you can wait 'till I get home**_

_**Then I swear to you**_

_**That we can make this last**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aloha! So, it's been a long time. Sorry for the wait. I was going to update yesterday but I have a sinus infection, which is really sucky. **

** I have a new Divergent story. It's called What Am I? **

** Is it sad that I had to reread the last chapter? I think it is. This chapter is extra long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV:**

Today my report is due. I finished it in record time, I think. I didn't get much sleep last night. It was all tossing and turning. When I finally drifted off, I had a nightmare. It was the same one I had a few days ago and I was just as scared as when I had it before. I woke up drenched in sweat and couldn't sleep after it.

By second period I already knew it was going to be a long day. Ella and Fang were talking through History and I wanted them to shut up so badly.

At lunch I was talking to Angel and Nudge when Angel came up with the idea.

"How about we go shopping after school?" she said.

"Why?" I said. "You know I hate shopping."

Angel laughed and looked at me. "It's exactly a week from the Masquerade Dance. We need dresses and masks," she said in a _duh_ voice.

"Ooh! I love shopping! I already know what color of dress I'm looking for. I think I should wear either white or green. What do you think? I mean, I know I can't wear yellow, and silver looks terrible on me. I want it to shimmer. I don't know. Should I have glitter or sequ-" I cut Nudge off by stuffing bread in her mouth. "Nudge," I said. "Calm down. And Angel, I don't know. Should I even go to the ball? There's really no point in it. I don't even have a date."

"You don't need a date," Angel said. "Nudge and I are going alone."

"Uh," Nudge said. "I'm going with Iggy. He asked me this morning." Angel squealed and said "Ohmigosh that's great!"

The rest of the day I zoned out. At the end of the day I let Nudge drive us to the mall.

We went straight to the prom dress section. I grabbed a few dresses. One was black and short but sparkly, another one was long and purple, and the other one was shimmery white. Nudge and Angel each had about twenty dresses. They grabbed a bunch for me. _Great. _way to critical of theirs

Everything on me was_ too long _or_ too tight _or_ too short. _Angel and Nudge were_ way _too critical. They looked great in everything. I was so tired by the time I was halfway through them. I heard Angel squeal. "This is the perfect one on you!" she said to Nudge. I walked out and knew Angel was right. Nudge was in a floor-length lime green shimmery dress. It matched her mocha skin tone perfectly.

Angel found a pretty dress later. It was to her knees and a bright purple colored sparkly dress.

I was close to giving up. I had tried on at least fifteen dresses. When I had two left, I found it. The white ball gown was perfect. It was strapless and sparkly, and even I thought I looked good. I walked out and showed it to Nudge and Angel. They just stood there, open-mouthed, as I asked "What do you think?" They looked at each other and nodded.

'It's perfect," Nudge said. "You have to get it."

"Yeah," Angel said. "It makes you look like Cinderella!"

I was so happy I finally found it. I felt beautiful. I changed back into my clothes. When I walked out, Nudge and Angel dragged me to a section with masks.

"Really?" I said. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course," Nudge replied. "It's a _masquerade _ball.

We all ended up getting white masks that were shimmery. Shoes were next.

Angel and Nudge were handing me pair after pair of strappy silver heels that I couldn't walk in. They ended up getting heels, and I got a silver strappy pair of sandals.

We could _finally _leave. When I got home, I put my dress, mask, and sandals in my closet, and falling asleep.

**A/N: So, there was chapter six!**

**Last chapter's SOTC: If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember. This chapter's SOTC:**

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**__**[ Lyrics from: . ]**__**  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

_**Asta Lavista bbys! **_


End file.
